1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus and more particularly to a developing apparatus that develops an electrostatic latent image on an image supporting body, using developer including toner and carrier, and an image forming apparatus including the developing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for a developing apparatus mounted on an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system, there is known a developing apparatus that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor, using two-component developer including carrier and toner. In recent years, there has been proposed a developing apparatus of a system called a trickle system in which developer including toner in which a small amount of carrier is mixed is replenished in a developing bath according to the amount of toner consumed, and a certain amount of developer accumulated in the developing bath is discharged.
Meanwhile, to discharge a certain amount of developer, in the developing apparatus of the trickle system, like a developing apparatus described in JP 2010-217501 A, a discharge path where a certain amount of developer is discharged is provided and a discharge opening for discharging the certain amount of developer is provided in the discharge path. However, when the developing apparatus is tilted more than expected and accordingly excess developer flows into the discharge path, even essentially necessary developer is discharged through the discharge opening. As a result, there are problems such as the occurrence of uneven density in a developed image.